Coma
by MizzAnime
Summary: A 8 yr old Kagome gets into a coma she never knew she was a miko until her powers guided her into the feudal era she trains with Kikyo along with young kaede she falls in love with Prince Sesshomaru, befriends Prince Inuyasha and a strong connection with Lord Inu Taisho but what happens when she awakes from her coma? her life will never be the same,or will it? full summary inside
1. Coma: Summary

Kagome: 8 years old friends Eri, Yuki and Ayumi

Never knew she was a miko

very girly and childish

Really kind and innocent

cannot use Bow and arrows...yet

* * *

Sesshomaru: Looks 14 but really is over 500 yrs old

Stubborn and egoistic

has a soft spot for younger kids

really mature for his age

respects his father

dislikes his mother for leaving

uses 'Poison Whip'

does not have any swords

* * *

Inuyasha: Looks 11 but really is over 300 yrs

stubborn and childish

loves his brother, father and mother

can only use 'Blades of Blood' and 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'

**(A/N: if i got that one wrong please tell me)**

Does not have Tessaiga

* * *

Inu Taisho: Looks 20 but is over 2,000 yrs old

Loves to tease Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Secretly wants a daughter

Loves Izayoi (but sadly she died)

Planning to give his sons his swords when their at the appropriate age

can use the same moves and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Fun, loving, and embarrassing (you'll get what i mean)

* * *

Summary

Kagome and her friends were playing catch, Eri threw the ball to far so Kagome went to go get it

The rolled to the street but Kagome still went to go get it

Kagome finally got the ball but it was to late, a car was coming

When Kagome turned around the car didn't have time to stop and eventually hit Kagome

Kagome's mom rushed Kagome to the hospital

The docters said that Kagome was fine but she fell into a coma

Everybody got scared, she might never wake up again

While everybody went home Kagome's spiritual powers guided her to the feudal era

Kagome woke up in the bone eater's well and climbed up

She didn't know what to do so she walked towards the first recognizable thing she saw...the Goshinkibo **(if anyone knows what it's called please tell me)**

Or what she calls it 'The Tree of Ages'

She gets captured by the village men and gets taken to Edo

Kikyo takes a good look at her and says that she is her incarnation

Nobody believes it but eventually kikyo persuades everyone

Kikyo trains Kagome and her sister Kaede

As always Inuyasha comes to watch but when Inuyasha spots Kagome loads of questions come out of his mouth, Kagome and Inuyasha eventually becomes friends

4 yrs passed,now Kagome is a fully trained miko and Inuyasha wants to introduce his brother to Kagome

She agrees, when she sees Sesshomaru a part of her immediately falls in love but the rest of her just fears him

Sesshomaru starts to develop feelings for Kagome as well.

* * *

A 15 yr old Kagome in front on Sesshomaru and besides the bone eater's well

Kagome finally confesses her love for Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru does as well

As soon as that happens she gets sucked into the bone eater's well and wakes up from her coma fully grown

After she gets out of the hospital Kagome becomes depressed...Not able to see Sesshomaru ever again made her grow with sorrow

Or that's what she thinks, she bumps into a man out on her way home

Their eyes meet but they do not recognize each other but they feel they met each other somewhere before

Where will they end up? Who is the mystery man? Find out on the next chapter


	2. The day she went into a coma

**A/N: Hey! heres my new fanfic. People will know me as the authoress of 'One Last Time'**

**Well the only reason i made this one is cause i have many ideas for fanfictions so why not just post another and deal with multiple fanfics at a time? well i know it's hard but i can handle it**

* * *

It started on a sweet spring morning, Kagome and her friends were on spring break so they decided to hang out today

"Come on Yuki throw it over here!" Ayumi called out

"I know Ayumi" Yuki called back

Yuki threw the ball to Ayumi which she threw to Eri

"Hey Kaggie catch!" Eri said

Kagome got ready to catch the ball but missed

"Oops Sorry Kagome!" Eri apologized

"Nah it's ok Eri" Kagome replied

Kagome ran after the ball into the street

"Got it!" Kagome said

Kagome turned around with the ball in her hands and saw a car, she dropped the ball screaming

**CRASH**

The car hit Kagome, the driver immediately got out of the car and ran to Kagome

Eri, Yuki and Ayumi ran to Kagome also

"KAGOME!" they all yelled in union

The man picked Kagome up and said "Ladies, do you know where she lives?"

Eri nodded and they ran towards Kagome's house

"Auntie Kimi! Auntie Kimi!" Ayumi yelled through the door

"Yes Ay-" Kimi stopped and saw Kagome knocked out

"What happened to my dear Kagome!?" Kimi screamed

"Please I beg it was an accident!" the man said

"Quick take her to the hospital!" Kimi said taking Kagome from the man's arms

* * *

Kimi Took Kagome to the hospital

The docter's took a look at Kagome, they did all they could

They patched up her wounds, cleaned her scratches everything

The Higurashi's regular docter, came out of Kagome's room

"I have good news and bad news" said

"Wh-what is it?" Kimi said

"Well the good news is Kagome is fine" he said

Everybody was really happy

"But the bad news is...she fell into a coma"

Everybody gasped

"Auntie Kimi what's a coma?" Eri asked

"A-a coma is where a person c-can't w-w-wake up" Kimi stuttered

Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi all started to cry

"C-c'mon girls lets get you home" Kimi said sadly

* * *

Kagome was laying down on the ground starting to wake up

"hmmpfhmm" Kagome said

She slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light

"W-Where am I?" She questioned herself

She looked around and realized she was in the well

"Now how did i get in the well?"

She grabbed a vine and started climbing up

Once she reached the top she was confused

"Wasn't the well in the shed?" She said

'hmmm weird'

Once again she looked around and smiled at the first recognizable thing she saw...the 'Goshinkibo', or what she likes to call it 'The Tree of Ages'

She started running

"Ahahahaha! Momma! Grandpa!" Kagome Exclaimed

When she reached the Goshinkibo she frowned

"T-This...Where...Where am I?!"

Kagome got scared, she didn't know where she was or how she got there in the first place

"Hault!" She heard someone say

She turned and saw strange men with Bows and arrows

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled

The village men realized she was just a youngster and lowered their weapons

"Come with us" One of the men said

"O-ok" she answered scared

'what's happening!?'

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like the first chapter?**

**I bet it was great and i would love to hear what you think about it!**


	3. My incarnation

**A/N: Here's another chapter! i got tons of favorites and followers and reviews! i didn't think it'll get this popular! but i was wrong! well read on my fans!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The village men realized she was just a youngster and lowered their weapons_

_"Come with us" One of the men said_

_"O-ok" she answered scared_

_'what's happening!?'_

* * *

The village men took Kagome to the village where Kikyo took a look at her

"hmmm" Kikyo said

Kikoy gasped

"what is it? Lady Kikyo?" One of the men said

"T-this can't be...s-shes my incarnation" Kikyo stuttered

"What!" "I don't believe it!" Lots of comments went around Claiming it's not true

"Silence" Kikyo demanded " She is to my incarnation...Where did you find her?"

"Near the bones eater's well and the Goshikibo" Someone replied

"That must be it" Kikyo said to herself

"What is it Sister kikyo?" Young Kaede said

"The shikon no tama must had activated the well and when she dropped down she traveled to our era" Kikyo explained

"uhh miss i didn't fall down the well, i well i got hit my a car" Kagome said

Kikyo looked at Kagome searching for her spiritual powers

"So you are untrained" Kikyo stated

"Untrained?" Kagome questioned

"You are a miko, but you haven't been properly trained" Kikyo said to Kagome

Kagome looked at kikyo and said hurriedly " Would you be kind enough to train me!?"

Kikyo smiled and said "of course i would after all you are my incarnation and incarnations must know how to control their powers they were given"

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed

Kaede was totally confused

"Sister kikyo is she really your incarnation?"

"Why yes kaede if you search her spiritual powers her's match mines but she has...well a stronger power than i have"

"Oh" Kaede said

She turned to kagome and greeted her "Kon'nichiwa! my name is Kaede what's yours?"

"Oh Kon'nichiwa, my name is Kagome" Kagome replied

"Sister Kikyo we all start with K!" Kaede exclaimed

"Why yes i can see" Kikyo chuckled

'at least kaede has a friend her around her own age'

* * *

Kikyo started training kagome and kaede right away

"ok now to control you spiritual powers you must always be calm in a battle if you don't you powers will spark and that will make the demon more determined to kill you"

Kikyo had already explained to kagome that there are all kinds of demons in their era and that priestesses, priest, monks, demon slayers kill demons to protect themselfs and their villages

"hai" Kaede and kagome said in union

They both started to calm down feeling their spiritual powers

kikyo smiled and watched them both attempting to control their powers when she felt an aura

she grabbed her bow and arrow and got ready to shoot

Kaede recognized her movement and said "A Demon"

Kikyo nodded

And with the count of three the Demon lashed out in three...

two...

one...

**BOOM!**

* * *

**A/N: And it ends there, hoped you like the chapter!**

**review and tell me your thoughts!**

**sorry that it's so short! my apologies! Gomen!**

**next chapter will be longer i promise**

**Sayonara!**


	4. The Young Taisho Prince and his Father

**A/N: sorry i've been gone for such a long time! my laptop crashed but now i have it back! now all yhou lovely fans can enjoy another chapter of 'Coma'**

* * *

****_Previously:_

_And with the count of three the Demon lashed out in three..._

_two..._

_one..._

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

All they could see was a blur of red and a blur of white, Kikyo recognized the two blurs and lowered her arrow

"Ahh Lady Kikyo you finally recognized us" The man with a high pony-tail said

"Yes I apologize..." Kikyo said "Inu no Taisho"

"Please just call me InuTaisho...Unless you don't mind calling me Inupapa" He said cocking an eyebrow

"Eh?! no thank you Lord InuTaisho is fine" Kikyo replied hurriedly

'Kami he always try so hard to make me call him Inupapa'

**(A/N: btw Kikyo is a year older than Inuyasha, well in Human standards)**

****"Boo, why not call me Inupapa" InuTaisho complained

"No it's ok your Lord I don't have to call you that" Kikyo replied respectfully

InuTaisho looked behind him and called out "INUYASHA! YOU CAN COME!"

At the moment Inuyasha dashed out of the trees

"KIKYO KIKYO KIKYO KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed

Inuyasha landed in front of Kikyo, Kaede and Kagome

When Inuyasha spotted Kagome He asked Kikyo "Kikyo, Who is she?" Pointing to Kagome

"Well Inuyasha she is Kagome Higurashi, my incarnation" She answered

"Incarnation eh?!" InuTaisho crashed in

"Yes sir" Kaede also crashed in

"Pretty young lady isn't she" InuTaisho said outloud

"Why Lord she is so young" Kikyo stated

"Your getting the wrong idea Kikyo, I am not looking for another mate...For myself that is" He explained

"If not for yourself then who?" Kikyo said while watching Inuyasha cover Kagome in answers and Kaede laughing on the floor

"Oh you should know Kikyo for you had already met him once" InuTaisho said mysteriously

Kikyo pondered for awhile until "You mean!-"

"Yes my oldest son" InuTaisho interrupted her "Sesshomaru Taisho, 'killing perfection'

"But my Lord I don't think she'll be fit to be with-"

"Non-sense she'll meet with Sesshomaru sooner or later in sure of it, and when they do they'll spend time with each other and poof magic will happen and they both will fall in love" InuTaisho interrupted Kikyo again

"You're sure of it?" Kikyo questioned

"I'm sure of it!" InuTaisho exclaimed

* * *

**A/N: how was it? this chapter was mostly about Kikyo and InuTaisho's convo**

**review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Kazoku (Family)

**A/N: how are you my pups! sorry i haven't posted soo sorry but this chapter will make it up!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Non-sense she'll meet with Sesshomaru sooner or later im sure of it, and when they do they'll spend time with each other and poof magic will happen and they both will fall in love" InuTaisho interrupted Kikyo again_

_"You're sure of it?" Kikyo questioned_

_"I'm sure of it!" InuTaisho exclaimed_

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede we having their own conversation while Kikyo and InuTaisho had their own,

"So Ka-go-me, are you really Kikyo's incarnation?" The young prince asked,

"Well i guess, i mean i really don't know but if Kikyo-sama says i am then i am" Kagome answered unsure about inuyasha's question, besides Kagome didn't know she was a miko until she came here to the feudal era

"Sister Kikyo is always right so don't misjudge her!" Kaede defened her older sister, 'wow' thought Kagome 'i wish i had an older brother or sister, all i have is souta which he is only 4 mon- SOUTA! OH NO MOMMA TO! i hope they are alright'

Inuyasha felt Kagome's distress and asked "Hey Kagome is something wrong" Kagome looked at inuyasha and sighed 'inuyasha also has a father... i barely know my *Otousan, i only relied on my mama and my *Ojichan'

"Kagome hello?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of kagome's face, when kagome snapped out of her daze inuyasha asked again, "Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome looked at inuyasha, "Kinda...hey inuyasha do you have an *Onii-san?" Kagome asked him sadly

"Why yes Kagome why do you ask?" Inuyasha replied back

Kaede needed to so her daily volunteer work as usual so with that she left the two alone

"oh just wondering, it's just that i miss my family" Kagome said sadly

"Well when you go back your Otousan will make you fell better" Inuyasha said surely

"But inuyasha" Kagome said "My Otousan died a long time ago"

Inuyasha gasped, 'oh no Kagome doesn't have an Otousan...maybe i can asked father if he will be kagome's new Otousan'

"Kagome stay right here i need to talk to my Otousan for a bit" and with that Inuyasha ran to his Otousan

* * *

When Inuyasha reached his father he yelled out "OTOUSAN! OTOUSAN!"

Inutaisho turned and replied "Why yes Inuyasha?"

"Kagome doesn't have an Otousan! and she misses him because Kagome's Otousan died! so can i asked you something!" Inuyasha explained to his father,

"So what is it you wanted to ask me Boy?" InuTaisho asked him, Kikyo giggled seeing,watching and hearing the two Inus having a conversation. As usual the demons splendid hearing or as i should say it InuTaisho's hearing caught Kikyo's giggle and he raised an eyebrow at her

"Papa i want you to be Kagome's Otousan to!" Inuyasha exclaimed, InuTaisho had a smirk over his face 'i always wanted a daughter...and maybe then Kagome will call me Inupapa"

InuTaisho looked at his son with a gleaming smile and said "Of course Inuyasha i will be Kagome's new Otousan"

"I don't think it's a good idea sir" Kikyo butted in, InuTaisho looked at her and said "Non-sense the little girl needs a father figure to look up to plus *goes over to kikyo and whispers* i always wanted a daughter"

Kikyo smiled at the wonderful father 'always so giving and faithful'

Inuyasha guided His father to Kagome, "Kagome, i'd like to introduce to you your new-"

"FATHER!" InuTaisho finished as he ran to Give his new daughter a crushing hug

"A...Father?..my own Otousan!" Kagome said happily

Kikyo watched as Kagome and the Inus had a group hug, Kikyo sighed with grief 'father...mother'

The new family all laughed with joy as they all spent time with each other happily as the day ended

* * *

**A/N: ok this was suppose to be a chapter but since i haven't posted in a _LONG _so i just decided this to be a filler though i hate it to be a filler it has to be  
**

**R&R! Ja ne!**


	6. Meeting new friends

**A/N: hey im still here! and with a full on chapter! woohoo i hope you're ready**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Inuyasha guided His father to Kagome, "Kagome, i'd like to introduce to you your new-" "FATHER!" InuTaisho finished as he ran to Give his new daughter a crushing hug "A...Father?..my own Otousan!" Kagome said happily Kikyo watched as Kagome and the Inus had a group hug, Kikyo sighed with grief 'father...mother' The new family all laughed with joy as they all spent time with each other happily as the day ende_d

* * *

First Person POV

InuTaisho decided to have a celebration for his new 'daughter' Kagome. "Hahaha, Papa where are we going?" InuTaisho looked at her and said "Now my dear it's a surprise! and please call me Inupapa..." "Hai Hai Inupapa". InuTaisho was so happy! And so was Inuyasha, now he finally has someone to play with and keep him company when InuTaisho was out, But not to far from where they were walking someone was following them. "New Baby Sister huh?" And with that he left leaving the now partially completed family alone.

Kagome had the time of her life now with a father, she didn't know it's be this fun having a father. "So Inuyasha where do you think Inupapa is taking us?" She tried to whisper but the fact that demons have sensitive ears InuTaisho heard it anyways, "I don't know but I know it's going to be somewhere fun!" Inuyasha said excitedly, As the two children talked InuTaisho was guiding them the one village where they actually respected youkai and humans living together.

The walk was long, but they made it to Kokadai village Where demons, Half-demons and Humans lived peacefully and happily together. "Wahh" Kagome said in daze "Sore wa totemo kireida~!_(1)_" InuTaisho was pleased that his new daughter loved the place, it is the one place where Inuyasha can stay and not get in trouble... "C'mon Kaggie! I wanna show you to my friends!" Inuyasha said cheerfully while dragging her along 'Kaggie eh? My little Inuyasha is full of nicknames aren't you' InuTaisho thought.

* * *

"Hey! you guys!" Inuyasha yelled out to a few kids, "I have a sister come meet her!". Once Inuyasha and Kagome reached the group of kids they all smiled, "Hi I'm Sukoshi and this is Tokubetsuna, Kichona and Hoseki". Kagome knew these kids were nice and introduced back "Hi I'm Kagome and This is my new brother Inuyasha" Everyone looked at Inuyasha and explained to them the whole story, "Ohh ok, just make sure she get's along wi-" "Aha he's just being silly of course you will get along with InuTaisho" Kichona interrupted Tokubetsuna. "You guys are silly!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha gave everybody a nickname so we won't have to say everybody's long name, Sukoshi's is Suko, Tokubetsuna's is Tsuna, Kichona's is Kiki, Hoseki is Seki, Kagome's is Kaggie like before and Inuyasha's is Yasha. **(A/N: Sukoshi and Hoseki are guys, Tokubetsuna and Kichona are girls. Inuyasha, Kichona and Hoseki are all half-demon, and Kagome, Tokubetsuna and Sukoshi are humans)**

****Everybody was playing tag, as Kagome taught them the rules. They were all running around in a field all having fun with each other, "You're it Tsuna!" Seki said as he tagged her, Tsuna immediately turned around and looked for someone else to tag. She saw Kiki and quietly ran to her but ran into someone else "Oof" Tsuna looked up "Oh I am very sorry sir" She said, "Why if it isn't Tokubetsuna" The person said. SHe recognized the voice tone and smiled "InuTaisho you're here!" Inuyasha heard his father's name and ran to him "Papa!" He said cheerily, "Inuyasha!, Where is your sister?" InuTaisho asked. "Oh she went with Sukoshi to go find his mother.

Everybody waited for Kagome to come back, so they asked each other questions, "So you guys, how do you like my new daughter so far?" InuTaisho asked, "She's lots of fun!" Tsuna said, "She is very smart and pretty" Seki also added, "And she is very friendly" Kiki said. "I am glad you all love my daughter so" InuTaisho said pleased.

They all laughed at each other's comments and answers, finally Kagome came back and saw them laughing. "Hey you guys, what's going on?" She said confused, "Oh nothing my dear" InuTaisho answered. "Inupapa!" She said excitedly running to her dad, InuTaisho chuckled "Well now that you're here we must be going now". "Aww why?" They all said in union, "Well we got to go home" InuTaisho explained "But I promise you all we will come back one day". They all understood and said they're farewells.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter updated earlier! woo hoo! I am so proud, Well R&R If you want Im not begging but I hope you enjoyed**


	7. A sight of 'Him'

**A/N: It's been forever!**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Well now that you're here we must be going now". "Aww why?" They all said in union, "Well we got to go home" InuTaisho explained "But I promise you all we will come back one day". They all understood and said they're farewells._

* * *

InuTaisho's POV

I have a big smile on my face as I am walking with my son Inuyasha and my new adopted daughter Kagome, Everything will go just fine as we go back to the castle. I bet my sweet Kagome will be so happy to find out she's a princess...My little princess!

"Daddy are we going to where I think we are going!" Inuyasha asked me, I turned my head in his direction and chuckled. "Oh Inuyasha always the little spoiler~" "What! Where are we going?!" Kagome said afterwards. I messed her hair up, "You will soon see my little cutie"  
She pouted so adorable but I had to keep it in, I didn't want to spoil the surprise for her.

I gave Inuyasha and Kagome a little rest break since well they are still children, We stopped in a small clearing where they could relax for a while before going But as they were playing I sensed a familiar aura that I knew to well. I turned out to look into the distance and saw him standing there out on top of the near by hill, I smiled at him and motioned him to come over where the kids were but he just turned and walked away. I frowned, "Boy, He never wants to spend time with us does he..."

The sun was about to set soon so I decided we'll stay in the clearing for the night, "Inuyasha! Kagome! Come back!" I called out for them and as a requested they came running back out of breathe, "My, My, What have you two been up to?" I asked them. "Kagome was teaching me-" Inuyasha paused, "How to make flower crowns" I looked at them more clearly to see them hold a few flower crowns in their hands, "We made one for you Dad- I mean Inupapa" I lightly chuckled at her slight stuttering of what she should call me as.

I looked up at the sky, just a few more hours til night. I gestured my head to Inuyasha "Inuyasha you stay here and protect your little sister 'kay"  
Inuyasha's eyes beamed with joy, "Alright papa, Kagome we stay here until papa comes back alright" Kagome smiled and replied back "Sure

And with that I took off...

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's short I just wanted to update sooner**


	8. Who is she I wonder

**I'm ba~ck!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I looked up at the sky, just a few more hours til night. I gestured my head to Inuyasha "Inuyasha you stay here and protect your little sister 'kay"_  
_Inuyasha's eyes beamed with joy, "Alright papa, Kagome we stay here until papa comes back alright" Kagome smiled and replied back "Sure_

_And with that I took off..._

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Walking through the forest on a path way did I make my way to a hill where I sensed a familiar aura, 'Oh no'

I knew exactly who it was and I didn't want to see him now, especially when I still am frustrated but sadly I went close enough where he could detect me. As much as I didn't want to Father is an idiot when he's not covered with work and this is one of those times. 'Father with the half-breed again...' I looked closer to see a girl, a human to right the facts. 'Why would Father have a human girl with him...'

While I was deep in my thoughts Father turned around and waved at me motioning me to come down, I rejected not wanting to deal with his idiotic ways at the moment so I turned and walked away from the sight of the three going back to the forest where the demon Jaken was waiting.

"Lord Sesshomaru! W-Where did you go, You just left a-"

"Silence, This Sesshomaru just went to see the auras This one detected" I cut him off to stop his annoying ranting, Why did I bother to take him in anyways...

But so and so I strolling along my father's land trying to find something to entertain me but I think I have already found it, I carefully followed my father but with him knowing I am here I bet he knows that I am within a 500 mile radiant distance near him and the children. Figuring out who the little human girl was with him and why.

She resembles to the miko Inuyasha fancies, Kikyo. Same chocolate brown eyes and raven hair, but I can tell they are complete opposites. 'Let's just see when she hits the right age for This Sesshomaru to start comparing'

Jaken has started catching up and spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, who did the auras belong to?"

"Though This Sesshomaru despises one of the beings" I said, "Father, The half-breed and a little ninjen were the auras"

"A Human! What is going through his head! A human traveling with the Lord's Father and that half-breed that dirties the Taisho blood"

I blocked Jaken's ranting out so I can have just moment of peace, I need to see who that girl is...Though I am the oldest I do have my curiosities.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was a good chapter~ I didn't know what to do with Sesshomaru's POV cause this wasn't really planned thoroughly but I made it for you guys.  
**


	9. Hiatus?

Sorry if you thought this was a story update but I will be on hiatus for who knows how long because my little bro busted my laptop and now it's in the shop, so I don't know how long it'll take but I'll have to borrow my family and friend's laptops I will give little story updates!


	10. Far Distance

**A/N: Here is a little update like I said. I had time to write a little...**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"A Human! What is going through his head! A human traveling with the Lord's Father and that half-breed that dirties the Taisho blood"_

_I blocked Jaken's ranting out so I can have just moment of peace, I need to see who that girl is...Though I am the oldest I do have my curiosities._

* * *

__Inupapa's POV

My eyes cracked open as I saw the sun began to rise, looking down to my precious children still sleeping. Getting up I went into the forest knowing that my little Kagome will want something to eat as all humans do, wishing that Izayoi was still here so she could help me with Kagome. Having no experience with human children I wondered what she'll want.

"Oh what will my little Kagome want? Maybe something nutritious...Berries? It's the closest thing in the forest, I don't want to leave them all alone do I"

Walking into the forest I wandered not to far from the rest stop, sensing Sesshomaru's aura in my 50 yard radius I knew that he'd be watching us. Curious little thing, always wanting to know what was going on.

I sighed remembering what Sesshomaru would do just to find out what I was doing or what was going on, stubborn child. Guess he gets that from my side of the family.

Looking for a berry bush, I found one a distance away. Picking out a enough for her and my son I went back to the camp as fast as I can before they wake up and before the berries stain my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Yes short I had little time to write this because I need to go over to my parent's house.**


End file.
